The Happy Days (NOT)
by accio.tardis.tic
Summary: When the war ended, Hermione Jean Granger thought that she would live a happy and worry-free life with her new fiancé, Ron Weasley. But when she meets the charming Draco Malfoy, boy was she ever wrong.


**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, J. K. Rowling owns them. (She rocks!)**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

All was well.

Hermione Granger was happily married and had two kids, Hugo and Rose. Hermione hummed as she flipped pancakes and squealed as her husband wrapped his arms around her in surprise. _Wow_, she thought. She had the most perfect life. _ Sure Harry and Ginny were richer and had more kids_, _but,_ Hermione thought,_ it doesn't matter. The odds are evened because I, unlike them, have a Ronald Weasley, the most honest, kind, and handsome man she's ever come across._ Sure, sometimes Ron came home extra late, but he has Aurour duties to fufill and that excused him from his tardiness. Plus, he always took her out to dinner and bought her a gift whenever that happened.

Hugo and Rose were already on their second and third year at Hogwarts and Rose was just like her mother. Smart and beautiful, but with red hair. Hugo took after his dad. He ate so much, Hermione and Ron were so worried that they took him to a therapist! Everything came out alright though.

Wonderful kids, an amazing and handsome husband, and the most perfect job was everything Hermione could ever ask for.

_**3 years later...**_

As she watched her husband gobble up his pancakes, she felt a rumbling in her stomach.

_Ugh..._she thought. _So hungry..._ Now why was she hungry when she had a perfectly edible stack of pancakes in front of her, drizzled in delicious maple syrup and with sizzling bacon on the side?

Well, she didn't exactly have the time to grab even one piece of bacon or a pancake, for as soon as she placed the food on the table, her hubby grabbed everything he could and stuffed as much as good as he could into his mouth. Soon, it was all gone.

Running to the loo, she puked all her last night's dinner into the toilet bowl. Disgusted, she wiped her mouth quickly and flushed.

"HERMIONEEEEE! I'M STILL HUNGRY!"wailed the giant mass that Hermione calls her husband. "Ronald Weasley! Do not talk to me in that manner! Go get your own food if you are still hungry, as I am leaving for the nearest Starbucks because SOMEONE ate all the breakfast!"she yelled.

"But 'Mione... You're supposed to sit in my lap and feed me then later we would be at each other like bunnies, and for your information that is se-"

"That's enough. I know what it is, but you know what? I have had enough of your shit Ronald! I'm moving out! You have treated me like I am your maid and like you don't care about me at all! By the way, I figured you had cheated a long time ago. I thought you changed Ron. But I was wrong." By the end of the rant, tears were threatening to spill from Hermione's eyes and with a sob, she dashed upstairs to grab her belongings as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Herm-" started Ron, but before he could finish, Hermione was gone.

Sobbing, Hermione shed her tears all over her clothes as she stuffed them into a suitcase. Once she was done, she found that she forgot her photos. Hermione picked up a frame of her and her parents anrd smiled. There was one of her and Harry, just he parents, and her as a schoolgirl. As she came across a picture of Ron and herself, her smile vanished, replaced by a frown. She was standing at one edge of the frame while Ron stood at the other, hands against what seemed to be a protective bubble around herself. Hermione grinned in triumph. Even her photographic self knew it was over. She threw that one in the fire.

Stunning Ron on her way out, (he tried to reason and hug her) Hermione found that she had no more tears to shed. She wasn't free yet though, she thought. She still needed the divorce papers, but at least she was now rid of that horrid Ro-Weasley.

Grinning, Hermione shut the door with a final slam.

**AN: Please review! It would make my day! Also, so sorry the chapter was so short! :( **


End file.
